


Why did I write this (Mark Jefferson X Reader)

by CyndaKiwi



Series: One Shots I regret (Reader Insert) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugging, F/M, I regret everything, Jeez, One Shot, Reader Insert, Regrets, Short, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking, kidnap, life is strange - Freeform, maybe???, photographing without consent, trigger warning, whats wrong with me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaKiwi/pseuds/CyndaKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep. Regrets. Mmhmm. Requested by an anon on Tumblr. What has my life come to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did I write this (Mark Jefferson X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me hate in the comments. I know its bad. Believe me, I know.

"Perfect." You smiled, satisfied with your work. The vortex club party was the highlight of the year. You helped plan the party itself, and while things seemed to be a tad bit weird around campus, you weren't all that bothered. Maxine, or Max, was like a legend. She saved Kate from jumping, and was always the talk of the school this past week. 

You, on the other hand, were just another Vortex groupie. You didn't wear the hottest trendy clothes or makeup. You just sort of... Drifted. Not quite Vortex trash but not quite outcast trash either. You didn't do drugs with the rest of the gang, and you didn't make out with anyone that hit on you either. You just had this talent for... Blending in. Being a social chameleon, as Victoria so eloquently put it.

Average was your name, ghost was your game. Not literally, of course. The occasional Vortex jockstrap would try and get into your pants, but they never got far. Rumors flew like wildfire about you and Nathan, but that's all they were. Rumors. Plus, you were almost positive Victoria had her eyes on him. You wouldn't wreck her chances, so you just let rumors be rumors.

"(Y/n)! Hows the party planning coming along?" Taylor said as she jogged over to you. She was nice, contrary to popular belief.

"Great. The only thing I'm waiting on is the DJ. This party is going to be kick ass!" You said with a smile. It was in a few hours, and Nathans dad already had the "party supplies" in the VIP section. Drugs, hell no. But a beer? Why not.

"I can hold a drink pretty well." You told yourself internally, walking next to Taylor as she chatted away happily about all the people who would be attending the pool party.

"Do you have a swimsuit picked out already?" Taylor's question broke through your veil of thoughts, making you frown.

"No... I didn't plan on swimming really." You said a bit shyly with a small smile. 

Taylor stopped walking.

"Really? But you'd look totally hot in one! And a certain someone might be there to see you in it..." She said, subtly nudging you.

"You know its not like that. Victoria totally likes him, I think. And anyways, we're just friends." You tell her.

If you're being honest, you and Nathan are like soul mates. But not romantic. He tells you that you're his guardian angel, but not like an "I love you romantically" way. You love each other, but its not romantic or anything like that. Sometimes you gotta mentally remind yourself that "love" doesn't mean romance, and being close doesn't mean that you're also romantically involved with him. Or anyone, really.

"Sure. Anyways, there's tons of other hot guys who would totally ask you out if you weren't so... Independent." She says, choosing her words carefully. 

"Its not that big of a deal. But I'll stop by Courtney and see if she's got any cute swimsuits." You tell her with a smile.

"Great! You should head over there now, and I'll take care of anything else that goes on around here." Taylor tells you.

"Thanks!" You tell her before giving a quick hug goodbye and leaving.

"I wonder if my photos are still in Mr Jefferson's classroom..." You think to yourself while you walk. Photography (and really all forms of art) was your true passion in life. While photography was phenomenal, you really enjoyed painting and sculpting.

"Speaking of painting..." You had a few small sketches and whatnot of paintings and a few figurines you wanted to do, and you had something else you wanted to add to your "to-do" list you kept at the front of your book.

For some reason, pictures would just sort of show up in your brain, and you drew them so you wouldn't forget. They were pretty weird sometimes, and the most recent one was of a dove sitting on a cross. You drew the cross bloody, and a crow rested on the other side of it. It seemed kinda ominous, but nonetheless cool. You didn't tell anyone about your way of inspiration though.

You dig through your messenger bag, looking for the book. You weren't really paying attention to where you were going. You'd be fine. Probably.

And suddenly you were on the ground. You had hit something hard, leading you to believe that you hit a wall or a tree.

"Are you alright?" Someone familiar said from above you.

You squinted against the overhead sunlight until your eyes adjusted enough to see what, rather who, you had bumped into.

"Oh, Mr. Jefferson! I'm sorry about that, I wasn't really looking to see where I was going." You say as you stand up and dust off your jeans.

He crouches down and picks up your sketchbook, which had fallen out of your bag when you fell. It was wide open to the cross and birds drawing. You did it a few days ago. In fact, it was just a day before Kate almost jumped.

"You have quite the eye for detail." He comments, staring at the picture before closing the book and handing it to you. You take it from him, still feeling sorry for bumping into him. You secretly hoped the picture didn't weird him out.

"And don't be sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." He tells you with a kind smile. You smile back and say a quick goodbye before heading off to the dormitories.

\------

"Are you sure you don't just wanna wear a bikini?" She asked as she held up the outfit you decided you would wear.

"Yes Courtney, I'm sure." You said as you hold up the simple white summer dress you planned to wear tonight. It wasn't flashy or dark. Just... Normal.

You change into it quickly after asking Courtney to step out for a minute. Changing in front of other people was kinda weird.

"You almost done in there?" She asks as you barely manage to zip up the dress half way.

You open the door and turn around so she can zip up the rest of the back.

"Thanks Courtney." You tell her with a small smile, pulling on some white tennis shoes and a simple small thorn bracelet with a few roses on them. Victoria gave it to you a while ago and told you it just wasn't her style. You were afraid it would break, though the small roses hadn't yet.

"And here's the icing on the cake!" Courtney says as she slides a simple necklace on you. Its a jagged grey heart with a small rose scratched on it. You touch the stone gently and think of how you got it.

"Its a nice necklace, and it totally goes with your outfit." Courtney comments, staring at your entire ensemble like you're a work of art she's looking over. 

"Yeah. Lets get going, I don't wanna be too fashionably late!" You say with a smile as you both head over to the pool. You can already hear the music from all the way over here.

Tonight was going to be fun.

\----

Tonight was kick ass. You had found Nathan in the VIP section of the party and he hooked you up with the good booze. 

"So hows my favorite partygoer doing?" You asked him as you sipped from your red plastic cup.

"Fan-Fucking-tastic, now that you ask." Nathan replies, smiling as he looks around.

"Its good to see you smile, Nate." You tell him in a genuine tone. He always seemed so... Unhappy. Especially recently. Seeing him light up like this was something you wished you could keep forever...

Bam. Idea.

"Nate, hold my drink." You say to him over the thumping club music. He takes it and gives you a confused look as you dig through your "art" bag. Its just a messenger bag you drag around everywhere, but you refuse to call it a purse.

"Aha! Prepare yourself to take the most awesome picture ever!" You declare as you hold up an instant camera. Its not an original Polaroid camera, but it takes pretty nice pictures and it hasn't broken yet.

"Say 'I'm awesome'!" You shout as you click the camera. A few seconds later the picture is visible and shows you and Nathan smiling widely as colors flash and people dance in the background. Your arm is around his shoulder, and its one of the rare pictures where he looks so lively and without a care in the world.

"Here, you keep it. To remind yourself of the best end of the world party ever!" You say as you hand him the picture. You take your drink and smile before chugging some of the alcohol.

Nathan smiles and slides the picture into his pocket before getting his own drink from the bar.

"I'm gonna go see how Vic's doing. Don't get too plastered, okay?" He tells you, making you smile and nod before watching him get consumed by the crowd of drunk (and probably high) partygoers.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Then again, the whole school is here." You turn around to see Mr. Jefferson standing there with an envelope in his hands. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top. Why did you notice? Meh, you wrote it off to being drunk.

"Hi Mr. Jefferson! What brings you to the party?" You asked, shouting slightly over the music. His eyes flicked to your red cup before returning to your face. Maybe drinking in front of your teacher isn't a good idea. Your cheeks get a little red when you realize he probably didn't expect you to break the law like this.

He notices and laughs. "Oh don't worry about it. I used to be young, believe it or not, and there's nothing wrong with a little fun." He tells you with a smile. You smile nervously and set your drink back on the bar counter. Suddenly you're not very thirsty.

"Oh, I'm going to be on in a few seconds. Gotta announce the "Everyday Heroes" contest winner!" He tells you before walking up on stage. You had taken a picture and entered it, but you were sure Victoria would win. She has a great eye for photography, and you knew she would go far in life with it.

"And the winner is... No surprise there, miss Victoria Chase!" 

"Oh I totally called it!" You yelled, cheering loudly for Vic. There were a few boos here and there, but you didn't care. She was still awesome.

You walked back over to the counter and picked up your drink where you left it. It seemed fuller than when you left. Meh, the bartender probably refilled it.

You shrugged and chugged it down before ordering another. It tasted kinda funny, but its alcohol do its bound to taste weird sometimes.

After a few more drinks, you decided to stumble on down to the beach. If you were gonna go swimming, you wanted to do it alone where it was quiet.

"Are you going to drive?" Taylor asked as you swayed a bit.

"Nah. I was gonna ask someone to drive me there." You said, slurring a bit. Taylor laughed and offered to drive, which you gladly accepted.

"I'll call you when I wanna leave. Or I'll take a bus home. I got cash." You say as you sway and dance on the sand. Taylor just laughs and shakes her head before getting back in her car.

"If you need me, call. Okay?" She tells you as you nod and giggle.

"Stay safe! I'll send someone to check up on you in an hour or so." She calls out before driving off.

The stars look so dang pretty, so you climb the trail leading to the lighthouse. You decided you didn't want to swim tonight and possibly ruin your favorite dress.

"Stupid gravity." You mumbled as you almost fell (again).

The view was worth it though.

You threw yourself onto the bench and set your bag down next to you. The world seemed so peaceful and quiet. The waves crashed against the rocks, and the moon sat full in the sky.

Yep, the moons looked great. Wait, you were wasted, but not that wasted. There were totally two moons.

You whipped out your camera and angled a shot with the double moons over the sea, with the lighthouse in the shot as well. 

You took a few more shots of the moon, just to make sure it was real. All the photos showed that yes, there were two moons.

They were pretty nice pictures too.

You felt too tired and too hammered to really care that there were two moons. Science would explain it. Eventually.

You slid them in your bag and sat down, feeling very weird. You felt tired.

"But I'm not a tired drunk..." You mumble before slumping over. You were just gonna take a quick nap. Yeah. That sounded nice...

The last thing you remembered before passing out was the sound of twigs snapping and a low voice muttering to themselves.

\---

Blurry.

That was the first thing that came to mind when you woke up. Everything was blurry. Your head felt like it was full of fog, making it hard to remember what happened.

You were laying on the ground on your side, but it wasn't at lighthouse. You were inside, and everything looked so white. You would've thought that you were at the hospital, had it not been for the tight restraints around your wrists.

"Where..?" You said quietly, voice slow and heavy with exhaustion. Why were you so tired?

"Stay still." A low voice commanded quietly. A few bright flashes danced across your vision, stunning you further. The sound of a click could be heard with each one. A camera, perhaps? 

But why were you being photographed?

You attempted to look around, but a gloved hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look back where you were.

"You're awake, I see." A familiar voice comments before a few more clicks and flashes resonate in the quiet room.

 

"Mr. Jefferson?" You say, your confusion mirroring your tone.

"Yes, (Y/n). Stay still." He moves around and takes a few more pictures.

You can't really move, but you can look around. You're in a white room with expensive equipment everywhere and some creepy posters. Everything looks so sterile, and its really freaking you out. 

Why are you in this creepy ass room, while being photographed and tied up? 

This was all starting to hurt your head, which still didn't feel right. 

"What did you do to me?" You manage to get out, trying (but failing) to move.

"Stay still damn it!" He yells, forcing your head back to its original position. You whimper slightly and try to free your hands.

"Oh (Y/n). Don't cry. You're special. Out of all the pictures I've done, you're by far the most captivating subject I've had. The effect you have on people is amazing. And unlike my previous models, you retain your innocent beauty. Even when you're passed out and drunk, you're still breathtaking. All the ones before you were like butterflies. Sure, they were beautiful, but eventually their charm faded and died. But you, you're like a flame. Always glowing with this aura that drags people in like moths." He says, sounding slightly breathless as he speaks so softly to you. His hand reaches out and swipes a tear away from your cheek. His hand lingers as he brushes your hair from your face. He sighs and stands up before setting the camera on a coffee table. He starts shuffling things around off to the side, but you can't see what.

"M-my sketchbook." You mumble, a small stab of pain jolts through you, bringing your mind out of its' haze just a little.

"Oh don't worry. I have it all right here. Along with an interesting collection of pictures." He says, holding up your stack of photos. You watch as he flips through them, your vision clearing enough for you to take in the smaller details of the room you couldn't notice earlier. Off to your right was what appeared to be a way out.

Your gaze flicked back to Mr. Jefferson, who had walked over and sat down on the couch as he flipped through the instant camera pictures. They all had small drawings and dates on the back, save for the recent moon photos.

You watched as he looked at a few recent ones a little longer than normal. They were a few selfies you took with Nathan a few weeks ago. You had managed to get the sunset in the background, making a perfect photo. He looked at another picture, one that you hadn't taken. Victoria took it while you two hung out, and it was of you on the beach with a few friends. You were all smiling and pulling goofy faces, wearing swim wear and smiles. Your arm was slung around Nathans as you gave him bunny ears. 

He gripped the corner of the picture harder before flipping to a more recent picture.

"These are some interesting shots. When did you take this?" He asked as he held up the two moons photo. You felt odd, conversing with your kidnapper who was also your photography teacher. But if talking would keep him from doing something else, then you were all for it. For all you knew, he would kill you after he got all the pictures he wanted.

"Just before I passed out by the lighthouse." You responded, your hair falling in your face again.

"You have such a unique eye for beauty. Which doesn't explain your entry for the Everyday Heroes contest." He comments, looking down at you. He sets the photos on the table in front of him before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His jacket was gone, you noticed, and his sleeves were rolled up with latex gloves on. 

"I-I'm not very good at photographing human subjects." You say in your defense, hoping you sound sincere. But he doesn't seem satisfied with your answer.

"That's not it, and we both know you're lying. But why?" He asks as he stands up.

"I didn't really want to do it." You said, looking back down to the white of the floor you lay on.

"Stop lying to me!" He yells suddenly, knocking your photos off the table. They fly through the air before settling all around you. The one nearest to your hand was a black and white photo Nathan gave you of a small white bird caught in a patch of brambles. He set it free after he took the shot, which you were glad to hear.

"I didn't want to win." You say quietly, holding the photo in your hand.

"What did you say?" He asks, looking down at you. You look up at him and hold the photo a little tighter.

"I didn't want to win. Photography was never my main passion in life, and it meant the world to Victoria. I like drawing. She loves photography. I thought that if anyone deserved to win, it's her." You tell him truthfully. His eyes lose the sharpness that shot daggers at you moments ago.

"Oh (Y/n). Victoria isn't everything she says she is. Did you know she threw herself at me? All because she wanted to win. To get a chance to have her talent in the spotlight. Of all the people who entered, she was the last person who deserved it." He says, his eyes darkening slightly with hatred as he watched you.

"Then why let her win? Why not pick someone else?" You ask as your eyes widen at the shocking news.

"Because there wasn't anyone else to pick. All the other entries lacked depth. I didn't pick her picture based on skill either. I wanted to get her out of the picture. Away. Ever since that little hipster brat and her punk friend started nosing around, I got suspended. I wouldn't be going to San Francisco. And since I couldn't send Max, I sent Victoria instead. Now the stupid wonder twins think Nathans "next victim" is safe. They think he's behind all this." He tells you, making your heart sink even further with each new revelation.

"But alas, we're getting off topic. I still have more masterpieces to take. And I can't do that in your current state. I find the unconscious model to be more... Open. You're like sleeping beauty." He says, walking over to you with something in his hands.

"Don't struggle. It'll make this so much more difficult." He says into your ear in a deep, yet soft voice. Before you can protest, he sticks something into your neck and injects you with something that quickly circulates through your blood. 

His soft voice is the last thing you hear before everything goes dark once more.

\---

 

When you woke up, you found you weren't laying on the floor. Instead, you were sitting in a chair with your hands strapped down to the arms. Your ankles were tied to the legs, the straps uncomfortably tight.

You shifted a little in the wooden chair as you started to wake up more. 

Mr. Jefferson was over at a desk with a computer, typing away. He glanced over after seeing you move.

"You're awake." He comments softly before standing up and walking over to you.

You stay quiet, watching his every move. You were a bit scared of what he would do now. He had what he wanted, so what would he do now?

"You'll be the prize of my gallery, you know. The masterpieces amongst my simple works." He comments as he walks over to you. He leans down until both of his hands are gripping either side of the chair. 

"Your eyes are absolutely stunning." He says, staring at you. You can see the reflection of your wide eyes in his glasses.

"He doesn't deserve you. The little fuck up doesn't deserve your kindness, and he doesn't deserve to see you like this. So beautiful... He wanted me to leave you alone. He knew what affect you had on me, and he begged me to leave you out of this. But I couldn't resist." He confesses, a hand coming up to ghost over your cheek. Even through the glove, you could tell his hands were warm.

He brings his hand up slightly to brush aside a few stray pieces of hair before sliding his hand down to your neck. He holds it there, just staring at you before closing his eyes and sighing. You feel his warm breath hit your face gently, neither of you daring to move.

Finally, after what feels like forever, he stands up. You feel just a little cold at the loss of contact, but you brush it off and focus on him as he walks over to a small cart. You're awfully confused, but you decide to set it aside for the time being.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." He says quietly. His back is facing you, making it impossible for you to see what he's doing.

He turns around, a syringe in his hand. It's full of a clear liquid.

"Oh." You breathe out, realizing what's going to happen. And you couldn't do a thing about it.

"I wish it didn't have to end like this. But I can't let you go. You know too much." He says, sounding sincere. He walks over until he stands in front of you.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I..."he gestures to the syringe.

"Talk." You say simply, closing your eyes with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" He asks you. He sounds confused.

"Just talk. Talk while I die. I don't want to die in silence. You have a nice voice too." You clarify for him, opening your eyes to look up at him. Your vision is blurry, but you try not to cry as he shifts a little.

"Sure. Okay." He agrees with a nod before moving your head to expose your neck. You hold back a sob. You didn't want to die. Not like this. 

"Shh. It won't hurt. I promise. Just a small prick. It'll be like falling asleep." He whispered softly in your ear. An arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a sort of hug before the sharp prick was felt on your neck. You could feel the liquid entering your bloodstream, but all you did was lean forward and rest your forehead on his shoulder.

"So this is what death is like..." You mutter softly.

And moments later, everything goes dark for the last time.

\---

Dying wasn't anything like movies or books depicted it as. It wasn't some creepy skeleton in black robes with a scythe. It wasn't a "light at the end of the tunnel". It was surprisingly warm. And soft. It smelled kinda nice too...

Your eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a blinding white wall. Was this heaven? Cause if so, they needed to turn the lights down a little. 

You were laying on what appeared to be a sofa. You felt like you were alive, leading you to believe that you weren't dead.

Your hands weren't restrained, and neither were your feet.

You sat up and looked around a bit. Your vision was still a little blurry, but you noticed someone's jacket had been draped over you. It looked kinda expensive, but it smelled nice. It looked familiar...

"You're awake." 

You turned around and saw Mr. Jefferson standing behind the sofa with his sleeves rolled up and his collar unbuttoned. Your eyes took in the detail of his collarbone and neck before looking at his face. You took in his appearance simply to avoid conversation.

"This is yours." You comment, gesturing to the jacket before picking it up.

"Keep it on. You were freezing, and you probably still are. I don't need it." He says, watching your every move.

"I should be dead." You state simply as you wrap the jacket around yourself. He was right, you were freezing.

"But you're not." He points out with an unreadable expression.

"Why?" You look up at him with genuine confusion. You just wanted to know. It had been bugging you ever since you woke up.

"Because I couldn't kill you." He answers softly. His face falls, showing how upset he really felt. He looked distraught and slightly confused.

"I capture the transition from light to dark, when innocence transforms. Its such a beautiful process. But you didn't change. Your innocence lingers around you like an aura, and even when it should be gone, it's not. You have this beautifully permanent innocence to you, and I couldn't destroy it." He confesses, his voice thick with emotion. He walks around to the couch and sits down on the other end as far away from you as possible. His shoulders sag, heavy with defeat. 

You didn't realize you had moved closer until you had reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. The jacket had slid off your shoulders, leaving you exposes to the cold air.

He turns and looks at the hand you had lain on his shoulder.

"You're freezing." He says, looking as though he wanted to say something else entirely. 

His hand reached up to cover yours, which only made you realize how cold you really were. Maybe wearing a sleeveless dress wasn't the best idea.

"I know." You reply as you enjoy the warmth radiating from him. He lets go of your hand and reaches for the jacket before leaning in to drape it over your shoulders. He was so close you could feel his warm breath gently fanning across your face. 

"You're warm." You say quietly, raising a hand to touch his cheek. He chuckles in response.

"I know." His hands had settled on either side of you. Your stomach gave a slightly nervous jolt as he leaned a little closer. You never had a first kiss, so you didn't know what to do.

He saw the hesitation in your eyes and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out before withdrawing his hands. You leaned forward, not really thinking about what you were about to do until a soft pair of lips were against yours.

You quickly pulled back, your cheeks on fire. You stuttered out an apology and looked away from him. God you felt stupid. He probably had stupid teenagers throwing themselves at him all the time.

"Look at me." He said in a low tone. Your heart pounded against your ribcage. You were scared, no, terrified of what would happen next.

You turn your head to face him, your eyes widening when you realize his face is inches from yours.

"I'm going to kiss you. Alright?" He asks, his voice deeper than normal. You bite your lip and nod. You could've sworn you saw his deep brown eyes darken a fraction before he leans in and kisses you softly.

Now, you knew nothing about kissing. But what you did know was that words couldn't explain how breathtaking it felt. 

His hands had made their way to your hips, pulling you closer until you were against him.

He pulled away to catch his breath, your hands still gripping his shoulders.

You really shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as you did. He kidnapped and drugged you for Christ's sake! But all your reasoning went out the window when you saw him with his hair slightly tousled and his eyes wide as he catches his breath.

"You're freezing." He says in a deep, quiet tone. His forehead is resting against yours as his arms wrap around you and pull you closer to him.

"I know." Was all you said as you hugged him back, basking in the warmth radiating from him. 

"Even if he kidnapped me, I still don't regret a damn thing." You tel yourself as you sigh and close your eyes. 

He kissed your forehead and held you gently, the both of you enjoying each others company in the beautiful silence

It was so damn wrong, but you couldn't help but enjoy it just a little bit.

The artist had fallen in love with the art, and the innocent one had fallen into a dark trap. 

And thus, the fairy tale ended.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any requests that'll send me further into hell, comment them below! I'm open to anything, so feel free to comment with ideas, a line you'd like to have in the story, or a general ship! Remember, I only do reader inserts for right now, so yeah.
> 
> Requests are always open!


End file.
